Witness
by Ann Murry
Summary: Steve is the only one that can identify a murderous sniper! My first DM fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any other day. Mark Sloan, head of internal medicine at Community General Hospital said, goodbye to his son, a Detective on the police force, before heading to the hospital as Steve headed to the station. But, what neither man knew when they parted that day, was that it wasn't going to be just any other day for either of them.

Steve nodded to the officers he encountered as he made his way to his desk. His partner, Cheryl was already waiting for him which was never a good sign. "Don't tell me," Steve said as the woman held up a case file. "Another sniper attack?"

"So perceptive," Cheryl replied mischievously. "You should be a detective."

Steve snorted as he snatched the file from her hand and opened it to read the notes inside. "Alright," he said closing the file before looking up. "Let's head over to the hospital and collect the bullet casings from Amanda to compare to the last ones before we try to make a connection between the two."

Amanda let out an exasperated sigh as she jotted down some notes on the two latest shooting victims to come though her office. "This is the only part of my job I hate," she muttered before handing an evidence bag with two bullet casings inside to Steve.

"I assume they're a match to the last two?" he asked knowingly.

"An exact match, I'm afraid," Amanda replied chillingly.

"Great," Steve said holding up the bag. "It looks like we may have a serial sniper on our hands."

Chief Masters stepped up to the podium in front of the hospital later that afternoon and looked grimly out over the assembled pool of reporters. "I've called this press conference to inform all of you about a threat to the public's safety. It's no secret that we've had four shootings in the last four days. However, what I'm going to reveal to you now is that the LAPD believes the shootings are connected. They are from the same gun and the shooter is showing skills comparable to that of a sniper! We are asking the public to stay vigilant and to always be aware of your surroundings. If you do encounter someone suspicious or you see anything out of the ordinary, do not be afraid to pick up the phone and call us! It could just save a life!" he said with a sigh. "I'll take some questions now."

Mark, Jesse and Amanda watched from the atrium of the hospital along with several other members of the staff as Chief Masters, Steve and Cheryl participated in the press conference outside.

"Man," Jesse said running a hand though his hair. "To think that someone would just be running around LA randomly shooting innocent people is beyond crazy."

"That's just it," Mark replied thoughtfully. "Is the shooter suffering from some kind of mental illness?"

"You'd think, he'd have to be in order to do that," Jesse said shaking his head. "Who does that?"

"That's what Steve and Cheryl have to find out," Mark said watching his son answer questions from the press. "Lets go, we got patients to see."

Jesse and Amanda followed Mark back into the hospital where all three went their respective ways. After making his rounds, Mark went to his office where Steve was waiting on the sofa when he walked in.

"I didn't expect to find you here," Mark said as Steve got to his feet.

"I was just getting ready to go follow up a few leads on this sniper," Steve replied before meeting Mark's eyes. "I wanted to stop by first and ask if you'd think about waiting until I came back before you went home tonight."

"Why?" Mark asked in surprise. "Are you that worried about this shooter?"

"Worried enough to wear a bullet proof vest," Steve said with a grin. "It's in my car. C'mon Dad, humor me just this once."

"Alright," Mark said with a nod. "I'll wait until you come back."

"Thanks Dad," Steve replied turning to look back at his father one last time before he left the office.

Mark shook his head after his son left. It wasn't unheard of for Steve to show this level of concern for his safety but Mark felt confident the danger wasn't aimed at him. The shootings were completely random. Or that's what the public had been led to believe.

Steve headed down to the parking garage with a feeling of relief that he was able to convince his father to not take off for home later tonight without him. The press conference had been called to alert the public of the danger without trying to cause a panic but the truth of the matter was, they were no closer to discovering who the shooter was since not a single victim had been left alive that could help them identify the assailant.

Reaching his car, Steve unlocked the door before the sound of screeching wheels behind him made him turn sharply around. His eyes widened in surprise as he barely caught the glimpse of steel protruding from the window of the car before he felt hot fire slice though him as the bullet from the snipers rifle found its mark.

Jesse enter the doctors lounge and grabbed a cup before going to fill it at the coffee pot. Stifling a yawn as he poured the coffee, he looked at the time on the wall and sighed. This day is dragging on, he thought as he brought the cup to his lips.

"Jesse!" Amanda yelled from the door way. "There's been a shooting in the parking garage. The hospital is on lock down!"

"The sniper!" Jesse voiced as the thought came to his mind. "Any victims?"

"Just one," Amanda said following him to the elevator. "Mark's waiting for the paramedics in the ER!"

Mark looked up as Jesse and Amanda stepped off the elevator together and made their way to where he waited with a team of nurses.

"What have we got?" Jesse asked as Mark shrugged.

"I don't know yet!" Mark replied quickly before he and Jesse headed toward the doors. The paramedics raced toward them, a prone form covered with a sheet rested atop the gurney.

"Bullet wound to the chest, massive blood loss, blood pressure is eighty five over forty and dropping," the paramedic yelled as he pulled the gurney though the door. "Heart rate is irregular!"

Mark stepped forward and pulled the sheet back in order to get a better look at the victim. Jesse heard his mentor gasp just before he recoiled as if he'd just touched fire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve!" Jesse yelled aloud as his best friend was wheeled into a trauma room.

"Oh, God!" Mark cried as his protege tore open his son's shirt to reveal the single gunshot wound to his chest and the massive amount of blood pouring from the wound.

"He's hemorrhaging!" Jesse said looking at Mark before making a split second decision. "Scalpel!"

A nurse pressed the instrument into the younger man's hand and waited for more orders as Jesse made a deep incision near the bullet wound.

"Start an IV with type O blood!" Jesse yelled as he worked to get at the damaged tissue caused by the bullet.

"Mark," Amanda said pulling him away from the intense scene. "I came as soon as I heard."

"It's bad, Amanda," Mark said barely above a whisper. "I don't...I don't know if Steve's strong enough to pull though this."

"Sure he is," Amanda said pulling the older man into her arms. "Steve's one of the strongest men I know."

"Vital signs are dropping," the nurse yelled as Mark broke the embrace and quickly turned around.

"The bullet nicked the aorta," Jesse yelled as Mark stepped back into the trauma unit.

"He needs to be in surgery, Jesse!" Mark replied worriedly.

"There's no time," Jesse said meeting his eyes. "I have to do a Thoractomy right here!"

"Do it!" Mark said with a resolute nod.

"Rib spreader!" Jesse yelled after continuing the previous incision along the left side of Steve's chest.

"He's not breathing, Doctor Travis!" The nurse at Steve's head yelled above the others voices.

"Intubate!" Jesse said before looking up at Mark. "I'm in!"

"How bad is it?" Mark asked wearily.

"I think, I can clamp it long enough to get him into surgery," Jesse said reaching for the necessary instruments before he watched as Steve's heart suddenly went still. "No!"

"No heartbeat," the nurse yelled unnecessarily.

Mark closed his eyes in silent prayer as Jesse's hands momentarily stilled.

"Epinephrine, now!" Jesse screamed before plunging a hand into Steve's chest. "I'm not giving up that easily!"

Mark and Amanda watched breathlessly as Jesse did the only thing he could, he massaged Steve's heart. Meanwhile, the nurse prepared and then handed the young doctor the shot of adrenaline. It was a gamble to be sure, Jesse thought as he delivered the contents of the hypodermic needle directly into his friends heart. But, it was a gamble in which he won as Steve's heart started to beat on its own after a few more squeezes.

"Alright! Let's move!" Jesse said looking around the room. "We've got to get him up to the OR!"

Mark and Amanda moved aside as Jesse and the nursing staff swiftly moved the gurney to the elevator's. "Jess," Mark said as the young doctor looked up.

"I'm going to take care of him," he said with a nod. "Don't worry!"

That was easier said than done, Mark thought as Chief Masters entered the doors of the ER with Steve's partner Cheryl. "How is he?" The woman asked while watching the elevator doors close.

"He's just barely with us," Mark muttered as Amanda put an arm around his shoulders. "Please, tell me you have something!"

"We do," Chief Masters said before he put his hands into his pockets. "We have a make and model of the car the sniper was in from an eyewitness and a partial tag number. My officers are combining the city as we speak. We're hoping to have someone in custody by tonight!"

"That would be great," Amanda said with a quick nod as Mark agreed.

"Please keep us appraised on the situation," Mark said as Masters grinned.

"I will," he said before meeting Mark's eyes. "And, they will pay for what they've done!"

Several hours later, Mark paced the doctor's lounge as Amanda watched nervously. "Mark, please," she said quietly. "You're not going to help Steve if you collapse from exhaustion before you even get to see him!"

"I know," he said taking a seat beside her. "I wish, Jesse would call us!"

"He will," Amanda said softly.

Mark sighed as the phone in the lounge suddenly rang. "Sloan," he said timidity into the receiver as he answered the call.

"Mark," Jesse said urgently. "I need you in ICU! Better hurry..."

Mark didn't even wait for his protege to finish as he raced out the door with Amanda just behind him. "Mark," she said as they stepped into the elevator together. "What happened? What did Jesse say?"

Before the older man could answer, the elevator doors opened and they stepped out to find Jesse waiting for them. "He's in complete organ failure," the young doctor stated as they made their way to the hospital's intensive care unit. "But, we've been able to stabilize him for the moment and his vital signs have slightly improved since coming out of surgery. I know it's not much..."

"No, Jess," Mark said arriving at his son's room. "You've done plenty and I thank you for that!"

Jesse and Amanda watched as Mark slowly approached Steve's bedside and took the younger man's hand in his. "You're going to be okay, son," he said as much to reassure himself as his unconscious offspring. "I promise!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chief Masters stepped off the elevator near the ICU ward and just about ran into Jesse. "Doctor Travis," he said with a nod. "How's Steve doing?"

"Not good," Jesse said pointing at Steve's room. "Mark's inside if you want to see him."

"Yes, thank you," Masters said headed toward Steve's room.

Mark looked up when the chief of the LAPD stepped into the room. "Doctor Sloan," he said quietly. "Can I speak to you."

"Of course," Mark said squeezing Steve's hand before he leaned in to his comatose son's ear. "I'll be right back, son."

Chief Masters took a few steps back as Mark appeared at his side. "We have a lead on the shooter and I wanted you to be the first to know."

"That's great," Mark said slightly suspicious. "But, I don't think that's the only reason your here."

"Uh no," Masters said slowly. "In order to make the shooter think we aren't on to them, this is what I'd like to do."

As Chief Masters detailed his plan, Mark had to agree it was a good idea but it was going to be a painful thing to watch.

"I'd like you at the press conference for added affect," Masters said as Mark shook his head no.

"I'll issues a statement instead," Mark said as Masters agreed.

Jessie, Amanda and Mark watched on the TV in Steve's room as Chief Masters took to the podium outside Community General again.

Looking over the reporters, he cleared his throat as Cheryl looked visibly upset beside him. "It's my sad duty to inform the public that the head of the task force I created to capture the sniper has himself been a victim of the sniper's attacks. Lt. Steve Sloan succumbed to his injuries roughly an hour ago." Masters waited for the shocked reaction from the reporters before continuing. "I'm asking for help and offering a reward to the public for any information that may lead to the arrest and conviction of the attacker!"

"I hope this works," Jessie mumbled looking over at Mark who nodded.

"Well," Amanda replied gently. "I think it was an ingenious idea to say Steve had died. That way, the attacker wouldn't come back to try again and once they have him in custody, Steve will be their star witness."

"That's when they find the shooter, when Steve wakes up and if he'll be able to ID who did it," Jessie replied. "There's a lot of uncertainty there!"

"Shhhh," Amanda hissed. "Cheryl's reading Mark's statement."

"I'm begging for the public's help in bringing my son's killer to justice. I couldn't imagine another parent going though what I just did! Please give any information to Chief Masters!" Cheryl said letting her hands drop. "Doctor Mark Sloan, chief of Internal Medicine."

Mark quietly sighed as Jessie shut the TV off. "Now, all we can do is wait," he said turning back around to his son's bed. Shuffling forward slowly, Mark took Steve's hand in his and smiled gently. "I'm so ready for you to wake up."

Swimming to the surface of really deep and murky water or at least that's what it felt like, as Steve struggled to regain consciousness. Rays of light on the surface of the water was the first thing he saw but he was to deep to hear the voices. Finally breaking the surface of the water, he slowly opened his eyes and willed them to move. The sights and smells were familiar but he was having trouble getting his brain to cooperate and place the name of where he was. The TV was on, lending background noise to the already constant other noises in the room. Steve strained to listen as a reporter stood outside of a mausoleum and gave her report. "Detective Sloan was a highly decorated Lieutenant on the force. His death has sent shockwaves across LA."

Steve tightly squeezed his eyes shut as a nurse stepped into the room to look over the machinery keeping him alive and update his chart. "Who left that dang TV on," she muttered before turning it off.

"Wait," a raspy voice said from behind her as she whirled around to find Steve searching her face for some kind of recognition.

Dropping his chart, the nurse ran from the room. "Call Doctor Travis!" she yelled as Steve once again closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Amanda asked softly as Mark nodded beside her.

"I know it's not real," he whispered as the service for his son continued.

Mark couldn't envision his son in the empty flag draped casket just in front of them let alone look at it.

As Jessie's pager suddenly vibrated on his other side, he shook his head knowingly as the young doctor stole a quick glance at it.

"Mark," he said leaning over toward his mentor. "It's the ICU!" The color all but drained from Mark's face as Jessie put a hand around his shoulders. "We need to get out of here!" He whispered softly. "Follow my lead and look like your on the verge of collapse."

Mark nodded as Jessie suddenly sat up and waved Chief Masters and Cheryl over the where they sat. "I need your help! I have to get Doctor Sloan out of here, he's about to collapse!"

"Oh, of course," Masters said with a nod as he made eye contact with Mark. "Let me help you!"

To the assembled crowd of mourners, the scene was nothing more than a bereaved parent being overcome with emotion regarding the death of a beloved child as the Chief and Cheryl flanked Jessie and Amanda while they help Mark leave the church. Once they were all safely ensconced inside the car and on the way to Community General, Jessie quickly dialed the hospital to find out what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse could hardly believe his ears as the nurse told him Steve had started to regain consciousness. If anyone had told him earlier that day that Steve would be trying to come out of the coma, he would have told them they were nuts.

"What is it Jesse?" Mark asked frightened. "Is it Steve?"

"Yes!" Jesse said with a slight grin. "He's waking up, Mark!"

"Thank God!" Mark replied in relief before a sudden realization hit him. "And, I wasn't there!"

"I don't think Steve's going to remember that, Mark," Amanda said reassuringly. "The important thing now is just to make sure he's alright."

"That's right," Jesse agreed.

"You're right of course," Mark said as they pulled in front of the hospital.

Jesse quickly handed his keys off to one of the intern's as they rushed into the elevator and took it to the floor the ICU was located on. Arriving at Steve's door, the nurse on duty rattled off his vital signs as the police offer stepped aside to let them in.

Mark headed straight for Steve's bedside as Jesse watched the machines surrounding his best friend.

"Steve," Mark said gently before taking his son's hand in his. "I'm here, son."

Steve visibly relaxed at the sound of his father's voice. "Tired," he whispered without opening his eyes as Mark gently squeezed his hand.

"I know, son," Mark replied quietly. "I just need to know one thing and then you can rest. Did you see who shot you?"

"Yeah," Steve replied dreamily as Mark nodded.

"Sleep now," he said patting Steve's hand. "We'll talk later."

Jesse and Amanda were all smiles as they watched Mark step away from Steve's bed. "He doesn't seem to have any amnesia," Jesse said thoughtfully as the door opened and Chief Masters along with Cheryl stepped inside.

"What happened?" Cheryl asked worriedly with a sideways glance aimed at her partner.

"He woke up," Mark said softly.

"Did he say anything about the shooter?" Masters asked as Mark nodded.

"He saw who shot him!"

"That's good news," Masters said eagerly. "Try to get a description from him the next time he comes around. Cheryl and I will be at the station."

Mark nodded before he returned to the chair beside Steve's bed. The TV droned on in the background as he watch his son sleeping peacefully. It had been a good idea in theory to make the world think he had perished in the sniper attack but he had to wonder what Steve would think about it once he awoke.

Jesse was entering some notes into his Steve's chart at the nurse's station when Susan got off the elevator behind him. "Hey, you," she said quietly before putting a gentle hand on his arm. "How's he doing?"

"He's stable at the moment," Jesse said closing up the chart. "Are you off?"

"Yeah," Susan replied with a sigh. "I was thinking we could grab a bite to eat in the cafeteria if you're feeling up to it."

"Yeah, sure," Jesse said checking the time. "I could bring Mark back a sandwich and some coffee."

"Good idea," Susan said with a nod. "Let's go."

Mark didn't realize it till later but the TV screen was showing images from Steve's fake memorial service when his son started to regain consciousness again. He sat up as Steve's eyes opened and then darted quickly around the room only to focus behind him. "Steve, son," Mark said gently as he started to hyperventilate. "It's alright," Mark said soothingly as the medical equipment started to sound the alarm. "You need to calm down!"

Jesse heard the alarms going off from Steve's room as he and Susan returned from the cafeteria. He put the sandwich and coffee he brought back for Mark on the table before heading to Steve's side. "Mark, what happened?"

"I don't know," his mentor said looking up. "He just got really agitated!"

That's when Jesse realized the TV in the background was showing scenes from the memorial and Steve was looking directly at it. "Damn! It's the TV, Mark," Jesse muttered as he grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"It's fake, son," Mark said evenly as he directed Steve to look at him. "It's just for your protection!"

Jesse watch as the man who was like a brother to him, seem to melt into the bed at his father's words. "That's it," he said with a slight smile. "Just relax and everything's going to be okay."

Mark sighed in relief when Steve's breathing and heart rate dropped back to regular levels. "I didn't even think about how that would affect him."

"I really didn't either," Jesse replied thoughtfully. "We'll have to be more careful next time he wakes up."

"I agree," Mark said putting his hands into his pockets as Jesse moved toward the door where Susan was waiting.

"I'm going to stay here a little longer if you want to head home," he said as Susan nodded.

"Call me later?"

"Yeah," Jesse replied leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Bye."

"Bye," she replied smiling.

Mark pretended not to hear the conversation going on behind him. He'd known about Jesse's budding romance with nurse Susan Hilliard and while the hospital didn't exactly encourage the doctor's and nurses to date, they didn't try to stop it either and Mark personally didn't see a problem with it unless it interfered with their work.

"I brought you something to eat and some coffee," Jesse said as Susan left the room.

"Thank you But I'm not hungry," Mark replied as he watch Steve sleep.

"You need to think about yourself, Mark," Jesse said adamantly pressing the sandwich into his hand. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You're a good friend, Jesse," Mark said with a slight smile. "And, I hope things work out between you and Susan. She's a nice girl."

"Yeah," Jesse said blushing slightly. "She's terrific!"

Mark grinned as he realized, Jesse and Susan's relationship was more than just an infatuation.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Steve awoke, Mark was dozing in the chair next to his bed. The detective took a moment to look around before forcing himself to remember how he'd gotten to this point. The last thing he remembered was walking to his car in the parking garage before a dark colored sedan pulled up behind him. He barely caught a glimpse of the person in the drivers seat before he found himself looking down the barrel of a high powered rifle. He remembered lunging to the side of his truck before feeling the searing heat that came along with being shot, coursing down the middle of his chest. As he slowly realized what had happened, he reached up and felt the thick bandages covering his chest and grimaced in pain from the movement.

"Steve," Mark said coming up out of the chair. "I know it's painful but it'll pass."

"The shooter," Steve said with a pain filled gasp. "I saw the shooter, dad!"

"I'll call Chief Masters but I want you to rest until he gets here, understand," Mark said sternly as Steve nodded.

Mark headed for the door but not before turning to watch as his son relaxed back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Satisfied that Steve would do as he ordered, Mark went to the nurse's station and used the phone to call the Chief.

When he returned to Steve's room, Jesse was there changing his son's bandages. Mark watched as his protege carefully uncovered the wound and expertly checked and cleaned the stitches before placing clean gauze and tape back over the surgical area. "No signs of infection," Jesse said checking Steve's chest tube before pulling off his gloves.

"Thanks, Jess," Mark said in relief as Jesse nodded before checking Steve's vital signs.

"I think we can move him out of ICU tomorrow if he continues to improve," Jesse said as Mark nodded.

"I agree," he said as Steve started to stir again.

"Hey, buddy," Jesse said quietly after his best friend opened his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Steve squinted as he focused on Jesse standing beside his bed. "Like I've been shot," he said with a wiry grin.

"I can see it didn't hurt your sense of humor," Jesse replied with a smirk. "But seriously. Are you in any pain?"

"It's manageable," Steve replied closing his eyes against a wave of nausea. "My stomach's bothering me worse than the pain."

"I can get you something for that," Jesse said making a notation on Steve's chart. "Be right back!"

"Dad," Steve said after Jesse bounded from the room.

"What is it, son?" Mark asked as Steve struggled to meet his eyes.

"Did I die?"

Mark scoffed as Steve fixed him with an intense stare. "Why would you ask that?"

"Did I?"

"Steve, please," Mark said quietly. "We'll talk about that later, ok?"

"Dad, I need to know!"

"Its not that important right now," Mark said in hushed tones.

"It is to me," Steve said agitatedly. "I want to know?"

"Know what?" Jesse said entering into the discussion.

"You'll tell me, won't you Jesse," Steve said as Jesse shrugged.

"Tell you what?" Jesse asked as he injected some anti nausea medicine into Steve's IV.

"Did I die!"

Jesse was so surprised by Steve's question that he dropped the empty syringe. "Uh, well," he said quickly scooping up the used piece of medical equipment. "I don't think..."

"I did, didn't I?" Steve said slowly as the realization hit him square in the chest. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"You're here now," Mark said gently. "That's all that matters."

"That's right," Jesse said with a nod.

"Damn, I suppose you had to shock me?"

Jesse looked toward Mark uncomfortably as Steve grew concerned. "Jesse," Steve said slowly. "You did it!"

Mark nodded as Jesse sighed. "Yeah," he said putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. "But it wasn't a shock that brought you back, Steve. I brought you back with a heart massage. That's why you got that long incision and chest tube."

"I hope they get that son of a...,"

"We will," Masters said stepping into the room with Steve's partner, Cheryl.

"Hey, Sloan," she said crossing her arms. "You look pretty good for a dead guy!"

"Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Steve said with a smirk before turning back to Masters. "I saw the shooter!"

"I was hoping you did," the Chief said. "What physical description's can you give us?"

"I can do better than that," Steve said meeting Cheryl's eyes. "I can give you a name!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Who was it?" Cheryl asked as Steve settled further into his pillows. His tolerance for pain at times rivaled nothing anyone had ever seen before but at that moment, he was sure his chest was on fire.

"Remember, Robert Fielding," Steve said gasping with a grimace of pain that sent both Jesse and Mark into full doctor mode.

"We need to wrap this up," Jesse said looking from Steve to Masters. "He's not up to this yet!"

"Fielding," Cheryl replied thoughtfully. "Are you talking about that creepy guy that liked to collect...guns?" She said as a smile spread over her face. "Including assault rifles!"

Steve nodded. "That's him," he said waving away Jesse's efforts to check his vital signs. "He tried to disguise himself under a hat but the beard gave him away."

"We'll get a warrant and check it out," Masters replied with a nod. "You sit tight and good work, detective."

Mark walked them out as Jesse turned back to his best friend. "Now, you are going to get some rest," he said sternly after checking his vital signs. "Or do I need to get a sedative."

"No," Steve said with a wiry grin. "I'll sleep."

"Good," Jesse said patting his shoulder. "I'm leaving orders that your not to be disturbed until tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, Jess," Steve said closing his eyes. "For everything."

"Your welcome," Jesse replied but Steve was already asleep.

Cheryl headed to Fielding's last known address and looked about with an exasperated sigh once they had gained access to the house. "It's empty," she said into her cell phone. "And, there's a foreclosure sign on the door. Yes, sir," Cheryl replied hanging up the phone. "Chief says, we should head back to the station. This is a dead end!"

Mark got up and stretched his back. Sitting in a chair next to Steve's bed for the last eight hours was more than he could handle. Walking toward the window, he turned around when Amanda stepped into the room.

"I was wondering if I could tear you away for some breakfast," she said quietly observing Steve as she spoke. "He looks comfortable. What do you say, Mark?"

"I don't know if I should leave him alone," Mark said quietly. "I expect him to wake up at anytime."

"You need to eat, Mark," Amanda said in a sternly hushed voice.

"A person could get a lot more sleep if he didn't have people arguing in his room!" Steve said as Mark and Amanda quickly looked toward the voice coming from the bed. "You should go get something to eat, Dad."

Mark grinned as Steve sighed. "You sure?"

"Yes, now go!"

"Alright!" Mark said with a wiry grin. "Can I bring you back something?"

"Only if it isn't broth or jello," Steve said closing his eyes.

"Sorry, son," Mark said with a shrug. "You're on a liquid only diet."

"Then forget it," Steve replied. "I'd rather eat my shoe!"

Mark smirked as he headed out the door and almost collided with Jesse. "I've got a regular room available," he said with a boyish smile. "Do you want us to wait to move him until you come back?"

"No, Jess," Mark replied happily. "You can do it while I'm gone."

"Alright," Jesse replied as Mark and Amanda headed into the elevator.

Steve turned his head toward the door as Jesse bounded into the room. "Good news," he said with a broad smile.

"I'm going home?" Steve asked with a mischievous grin.

"Ha! You're funny," Jesse replied sarcastically. "I'm moving you out of the ICU."

"Whoop de do!" Steve said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster which at the moment meant twirling his finger. "I'd rather be going home."

"I know," Jesse said with a sigh. "Let's see how you're feeling in a couple of days, ok?"

Steve nodded as he closed his eyes and waited for the nursing staff to come in and move his bed.

On the other side of LA, Robert Fielding checked into the most nondescript motel he could find and mentally kicked himself for what he considered to be a major screw up on his part. If I'd known it was Sloan in that damn parking garage, he thought angrily, I'd kept on going but at least he's dead!

Fielding sighed as he picked up the paper with the detective's death prominently displayed across the headline. There was no way anyone would figure out it was him as long as all his victims died!

"I got a lead!" Cheryl yelled as she entered Masters office. "Fielding used his credit card at some sleazy motel last night. I got units on the way to watch the place until we get there!"

"Good," Masters replied grabbing his coat. "Let's not keep him waiting!"

Mark and Amanda returned from having breakfast as Jesse exited Steve's room. "How's he doing?" Mark asked as the younger doctor shrugged.

"You know Steve," Jesse replied with a grin. "Everything's fine if you ask him but I can tell, this has taken a lot out of him."

"Yeah," Mark said thoughtful. "I was thinking the same thing just this morning."

"I'll keep a closer eye on him," Jesse said with a nod. "I've got a couple of patients to see and then I'll be back."

Masters led the way into the dingy motel room and took a completely surprised Robert Fielding into custody. As the man fought his restraints, he couldn't help but wonder how they were able to figure out it was him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Cheryl said after Fielding asked point blank how they knew he was the sniper.

"Please," he begged. "I have to know!"

"Sorry," Chief Masters said pushing the sniper toward the door. "You'll find out in court!"

Jesse had no reason to be overly concerned about Steve's physical condition. He was recovering nicely from the sniper's attack but physiology was a different story. So it came as no shock when he met up later with Mark informed him that his son had suddenly withdrawn and refused to talk to him about the shooting.

"Should I be worried?" Jesse asked as Mark ran a weary hand across his eyes.

"I don't know, Jesse," Mark said honestly. "I know physically, he's recovering but..."

"Physically will only get him so far," Jesse replied gently.

*Sorry for the slow posting but RL has taken a bite out of my time* 


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse left Steve in Mark's capable hands while he headed home to get at least one nights rest. Having his best friend out of the ICU was relief enough but Mark insisted he take the rest of the night off and Jesse didn't need much persuasion. He was exhausted and a night at home sounded to good to be true.

Flicking on the lamp in his apartment, he whirled around in surprise and smiled when he heard a feminine yawn coming from his sofa.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming home tonight," Susan said getting to her feet. The young doctor smiled appreciatively when he saw that she was wearing one of his pajama tops.

"Sorry," Jesse replied sheepishly. "I wasn't sure myself or I would have called."

Susan smiled as Jesse wrapped his arms around her and took her lips in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss long enough to grin when he realized the night shirt was the only thing she had on.

Mark glanced up from the book he was reading as Steve moved restlessly in his sleep. After the phone call from Chief Masters confirming the capture of the sniper, Steve had actually asked for a sedative to sleep.

It didn't bother Mark to give him the drug in fact he probably would have insisted on it but the fact that his son asked for it was a clear indication that something was wrong with his offspring.

Jesse awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon. Sliding from the bed, he padded naked into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face before grabbing a robe.

"Thought, I'd fix breakfast," Susan said when he made a disheveled appearance.

"You didn't have to," Jesse replied pulling her into his arms.

"If I'd known this was your only set of pajamas, I wouldn't have borrowed them," Susan said with a laugh when she realized he was naked save for the robe.

"It's not," Jesse said coyly. "I just figure, why bother to get dressed."

Mark awoke with a start and gingerly moved his head to work out the stiffness in his neck. He didn't intend to fall asleep in the chair next to Steve's bed and knew he'd pay for it later.

"Why didn't you go home, Dad," Steve said when Mark got up to stretch.

"I was planning on it but I guess my body had other plans," Mark replied with a grin. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Okay, I guess," Steve said sullenly. "I'm not in any pain if that's what your asking?"

"Is that all you want to tell me?" Mark prompted as Steve shrugged.

"What else is there?"

"Well, you've been a little quiet," Mark replied crossing his arms. "Any reason for it?"

"You mean other than the fact that I'm the only one to survive the attacks by the sniper...no there's no reason for it," Steve said angrily as Mark ran a weary hand over his eyes.

"I know it's hard Steve but they've got this guy and he's going to see the inside of a prison for a very long time and you're going to put him there so you can at least take some measure of comfort away from that, right?"

"I suppose," Steve whispered as the door open and an exuberant Jesse bounded into the room.

"Good morning!" he said all smiles as he looked from Mark to Steve. "How you feeling, buddy?"

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Steve snapped as Jesse stopped grinning. "I feel fine so now you both can stop asking me!"

Jesse exchanged a worried glance with Mark as he walked over to Steve's bedside. "Alright, Steve," he said with a nod. "I won't ask you how you're feeling if you don't want me to."

"That's a first," Steve replied harshly as Jesse pulled the stethoscope from around his neck.

"Let me have a quick look at you and then I'll leave you alone, okay?"

"Fine," Steve said as Jesse proceeded to listen to his chest.

"Sounds good," Jesse said before heading for the door. "Mark, can I see you outside."

"Sure," Mark said with a glance toward Steve. "I'll be right back."

Steve only sighed deeply as his father followed Jesse out the door. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were talking about him or rather his attitude but he couldn't help himself. He was angry and he didn't have any where or anyone to focus that anger toward but his father and his friends. It galled him that he was laid up in the hospital while the shooter was free to hurt someone else. At least he was captured before that could happen but it didn't make his situation any easier to accept.

"I don't know what to say, Mark," Jesse said once they were out of Steve's hearing range. "I've never seen him like this before."

"I know, Jess," Mark replied thoughtfully. "And, its starting to worry me."

"Me to," Jesse said with a sigh. "The holidays are coming, maybe that'll perk him up?"

"Maybe," Mark replied with a smile. "I just hope any court appearances will wait until after. If Steve is like this now, he'll be twice as bad over Christmas if he has to appear in court for the sniper case."


	8. Chapter 8

Mark was relieved to find out the court case against the sniper wouldn't be heard until after the holidays which gave Steve plenty of time to recover from the snipers bullet. Arriving at the hospital on the morning Steve was to be released, Mark along with Jesse, headed up to Steve's room to deliver the good news.

"I wish it had happened sooner, Dad," Steve said slowly gathering his personal belongings from around the room.

"I thought you'd be thrilled to not have to appear in court so soon," Mark replied quietly.

"I'd rather get it done and over with so I could go on with my life and get back to being a detective again," Steve said angrily.

"That won't be for a while yet," Jesse stated from a corner of the room as he filled out Steve's release papers. "But, you'll be please to know you can help out at Bob's anytime!"

"Mmm," Steve replied shooting the young doctor a look. "And, I'm sure you came up with these restrictions, did you?"

"Well, yeah," Jesse said with a boyish grin. "I am your doctor."

"That can be fixed with a phone call," Steve said tossing the last of his things into a duffel bag before looking at his father. "Can we go now?"

"Jesse?" Mark asked as the doctor nodded. "Alright then, we'll see you and Amanda at the house later tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah," Jesse said with a nod. "We'll be there."

"Great," Mark said before retrieving a wheel chair from the corner.

"I don't need that, Dad!" Steve said tossing the duffel bag into the seat.

"Sorry, big guy," Jesse replied grabbing the duffel. "Hospital protocol. You know that!"

"Just once, I'd like to get out of having to do it," Steve said taking a seat in the chair. "But, if it means I get to go home then I guess it's worth it!"

"Now that sounds more like the Steve I've come to know," Jesse said with a laugh as Mark pushed the chair toward the door.

Arriving at the house, Mark hurried around to the passenger door to help his son out of the car. "Dad, I got this, okay," Steve said waving away his father's help.

Mark allowed his son to pass in front of him before grabbing the duffel bag from the back seat and following him into the house. "Would you like to nap before dinner?" Mark asked as Steve shook his head.

"No, Dad," Steve said evenly. "I'd rather find a game on TV to watch."

"Alright," Mark said fluffing up a pillow on the couch. "You have a seat and I'll bring you something to snack on."

"Thanks," Steve said gingerly lowering himself down onto the couch. Shifting ever so slightly, he found a spot that made him comfortable.

"I've got your pain medication when you need it, son," Mark said watching the fleeting look of pain cross his son's face.

"I'm okay," Steve replied with a slight smile. "I'll let you know when I need it."

Mark nodded before heading into the kitchen for some crackers, chips, cheese and pretzels. Grabbing a can of soda from the refrigerator, he brought everything back into the living room and placed it on the able in front of Steve. "How's that?" he said before turning around.

"Great, thanks," Steve said sitting forward to reach for a pretzel. "Ah, damn!"

"You alright?" Mark said putting a hand on Steve's arm as his son grabbed at his chest.

"Yeah, just pulled something, that's all," Steve replied taking a quick breath.

"Better?" Mark asked handing the snack to his son. Steve nodded and then visibly relaxed.

As Mark moved into the kitchen, he made a mental note to himself to make sure that Jesse had a look at his son tonight while he was here for dinner.


End file.
